The high specific energy density of lithium batteries has generated significant interest in such batteries. Lithium-air batteries in particular are of interest because oxygen from the atmosphere serves as the cathode active material, which reduces the overall weight of the battery and can further improve the energy density of the battery. A lithium-based negative electrode (anode) and an air cathode is contacted by a non-aqueous electrolyte. A membrane serves as the separator and ion-transporting medium. Porous carbon positive electrodes (cathode) have been used, and can support catalyst particles. Air enters the pores of the carbon material at the air inlet side and lithium ions enter the pores at the lithium inlet side. Lithium in the anode undergoes a redox reaction and lithium ions (Li+) are transported through the electrolyte and separator to the cathode where they react with oxygen from the air. Lithium oxide (Li2O) and lithium peroxide (Li2O2) are formed at the air cathode. The formation of these materials in the pores reduces the effective pore size and thereby the flow of lithium ions and oxygen through the cathode is impeded. This reduces the performance of the battery.